


Whirlwind

by SandersShips



Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Curiosity, Four outta five, High School, M/M, Multi, Nervous Virgil, Red - Freeform, Sad Patton, cute relationship, good bois, good boys, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: Logan runs into an interesting pair...Ages-Declan:16Virgil:16Logan:15Roman:14Patton:14
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, DLAMP, Roceit, Roloceit - Relationship
Series: DLAMP Soulmarked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567132
Kudos: 107





	Whirlwind

Logan was in eleventh grade now, a junior in high school. It was nearly Christmas break, so he had turned fifteen a bit more than a month ago. That meant it had been ten years, and the boy only had one of his four marks colored. Virgil… Virgil was a good soulmate. Logan helped to keep him grounded, and since he had joined public school, Logan also helped him with homework. However, he was still missing three of his soulmates. He had to meet them sometime, but Logan was impatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as possible. The boy was lost in thought, not noticing as he once again rain into a boy. He had to stop doing that. However he looked down at the freshman in confusion before looking down and seeing a red line fill in on his arm. It was the one closest to his wrist.  
However as he rubbed his nose, he looked over the freshman. Logan recognized him as being part of the drama club. He was actually supposed to be the lead for this year’s play, Newsies. Ironically the reason Logan knew him? He was part of tech crew with Virgil. His first soulmate did the makeup, and Logan worked with the lighting. However he had never really interacted with Roman, hence why his soulmark was only appearing now. He offered a hand just has he had done to Virgil, the corners of his mouth moving up in one of his rare ‘smiles’.  
“Hello. Roman O’Ryan correct? My name is Logan Foley. This is our first proper meeting. I believe you are one of my soulmates. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Patton Foster was fourteen, and still had only grey, black and white. Where was his soulmate. Where was the one person he was supposed to spend his life with? He just felt alone. Patton tried to stay happy and bubbly, but he had nobody. His colors were still being kept from him! What did green look like again? What was purple? What was red or yellow or blue? Patton couldn’t remember anymore! He let out a soft whimper as he sat in the bathroom before shaking his head. No, he had to stay positive! His soulmate would come to him one day. He couldn’t lose hope. He had to stay positive…  
Patton struggled a lot with things. He had to pay close attention to labels, as he couldn’t tell things like flavors just by glancing and seeing if the wrapper was a certain color. Art was a struggle, as he had to be very careful when choosing colors. His teachers went easy on him, as it seemed he was the only colorless person in the freshman class. He had to do an assignment on Blue in his psychology class, and ended up getting all the right facts, but accidentally drawing everything in brown because he wasn’t being careful enough. The teacher didn’t subtract points, but being laughed at wasn’t fun. Patton could only hope that his soulmate would show up soon. He didn’t want to be alone, to be without colors forever. He wanted to see the world, to see how bright things could be in their proper shades. Yes. That was his wish.

The first thing Roman registered was that his nose hurt. The second was that this big was vaguely familiar. And finally, that his ears were popping. Huh. The Junior was holding out a hand, and as Roman finally register his words, he reached forward and gripped it tightly. However instead of shaking it like a normal person, Roman dropped to a knee and kissed the back of his hand. Logan seemed to be rather confused. However the dramatic boy just kept that grin on his face as he stood.  
“Logan? Ah yes, a name fit for a tenuous such as yourself! And you already know of me! I see I’m rather popular then? Ah no need to fear! I promise I will offer you as much time as you need with yours truly!”  
Roman was proud of his speech, even if Logan seemed a bit confused. However be just nodded, taking his hand back. However he wasn’t allowed to get a word in edgewise before Roman continued to speak.  
“Oh I was on my way to meet Declan! He’s another one of my soulmates! Come along fair sir, and you can meet him as well! He is rather amazing, even if he isn’t as grand as me!”  
Yes, Roman was doing his best to keep Logan interested, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the hallway. He was just excited, and tended to not really listen to reason when he was like this. Logan didn’t seem to be objecting, just allowing himself to be dragged along behind Roman. Yes, this would definitely be an interesting day.  
Roman dragged Logan through the school until they reached an almost never used study area. Logan didn’t come here often, liking to study his material at home and simply email a teacher if he had questions. However Roman yanked him to a table containing one other person. Oh, so there was yellow… Yes, it really was interesting.

De gasped as a burst of light appeared above Romans tattoo, and made its way to color part of Declan’s face. Dark blue filled in an open book, making the solid black of the pages able to be read now. ‘Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.’ The phrase was written in the book, and Logan looked to be interested in it. What seemed like a ribbon bookmark stretched up to his cheek, small blue stars above his eye and on his jawline coming to appear along with the book. It was rather beautiful. De finally looked up from his shoulder, looking Logan in the eye. That same dark blue… It really was a beautiful color.  
“Declan Shea. Nice to meet you.”  
“Logan Foley. And I assure you, the pleasure is mine.”  
When De looked, he saw a black stripe on Logan’s arm fade to a rather pleasant looking yellow. His was the closest to Logan’s elbow, next to a purple colored one. That meant Logan had met another one of them too. Yes, Declan wanted to know more. He needed to know more. He needed to meet Purple. Maybe they would color another part of his body. Yes, De certainly hoped so.  
He had been with Roman for years, keeping him safe and entertained. However when it came to Drama, Declan didn’t want to be on the stage. He wanted to be away from the eyes, but help at the same time. He was an assistant director. De was mostly in charge of props and making sure everyone was still doing their jobs. Honestly it was a wonder that he hadn’t met Logan yet. But he was usually in the lighting booth. And De never liked to go out of his way. Lights were doing fine so he never saw a point. Now he wished he had though. That was then though. And this was now. And in this now, he would take as long as he could to lead Logan. Who he was, what he liked… Anything he would be willing to share. And hopefully afterwords, he could meet Purple.

Virgil had spent the day at home. He had gotten sick the night before. And texted Logan to let him know. His soulmate was going to get his homework for him and meet him back at Virgil’s home later.  
But he was late.  
Logan was nothing if not punctual. Where was he? Had something happened? Had he gotten hurt? Lost? Hurt and lost!? Virgil took a shuddering breath. He needed to calm down. Logan had been helping him with his anxious thoughts, but they still got pretty bad when he was alone. However as he was calming himself down, Logan knocked a precise five times before letting himself in. But immediately Virgil noticed something different. He was very perceptive.  
“Red and yellow? You met more of them? How were they?”  
Virgil was clearly nervous, as he didn’t know if his soulmates were going to care about him. Logan only grinned, filling him in on how he met the pair before adding on.  
“They want to meet you. I didn’t tell them much, but when you’re ready Virgil, they would like to be able to see you themselves. You don’t need to now. Take all the time you need.”  
Thank god Logan was so calm. He had been scared about being forced into a room with them so soon, but Logan had planned ahead. This was why he was a great soulmate.  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll meet them. But like not now. Not soon. I don’t think I could do that…”  
Logan nodded before handing over Virgil’s homework. They would work on it as a distraction and talk later. Logan would help him through this, just as he would help with anything else. Patience and determination.


End file.
